Starting Again
by Artemis Haruno
Summary: Light y L siguen investigando el caso Kira pero habrá una nueva persona en sus vidas ¿ayudará en el caso, hará más grandes las rivalidades o tendrá sus propios planes?
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola, esta _es la versión corregida pero todavía no se me ocurre algo muy ingenioso para esta parte. En fin, disfrútenlo._

_Un 27 de febrero el mejor detective del mundo, se encontraba frente al computador con una taza de café y un pedazo de pastel traído por parte de_ Watari

_-Ryuzaki, últimamente no hemos llegado a nada con la investigación, me preocupa cuando podamos atraparlo._

_-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo Watari. Pronto cometerá un error y cuando eso pase, estará tras las rejas._

_-Esto te está absorbiendo, deberías descansar._

_-¿Por qué hacerlo si estábamos tan cerca? No sé por qué ya no hay asesinatos ¿a qué está jugando? No le entiendo- Dijo un amargado L._

_-Deberías salir a caminar ¿no crees? Light y los demás tardarán en llegar._

_El clima era soleado, era uno de esos pocos días en que la alegría de la vida se sentía en el aire. Un día perfecto para pensar en su infancia, en la Wammy's House y en su querida Inglaterra Se sentó en una banca y vio a una joven que estaba a su lado. Era pelirroja, alta, de aproximadamente 19 años, tez clara y… estaba llorando._

_-Juraría que su rostro lo he visto en algún lado- Pensó L._

_-¿Eh? ¿por qué me miras tanto? ¿Acaso eres un pervertido?_

_-No-Respondió L secamente-¿Disculpa, te conozco?_

_-Lo siento, para mí toda la gente es igual- Dijo la joven restregándose los ojos._

_-No te culpo._

_Él la miró fijo por un buen rato, su rostro le era familiar, pero no recordaba dónde lo había visto._

_-Ya me estás asustando, y lo digo en serio._

_-¿No estabas en la Wammy's House?_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? Espera ¿tú no eras…? ¡Ryuzaki! ¡Te extrañé!_

_-¡Eris cómo no pude reconocerte! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Dónde has estado?_

_-Es una larga historia._

_Eris Franzanni , una de los tantos niños que vivían en la Wammy's House –cómo él- era una persona muy tímida y no le gustaba socializar Eris era la única amiga de L cómo él de ella. Se querían como hermanos y eran inseparables, hasta que ella escapó y lo dejó solo._

_Hubo un silencio._

_-¿Y qué has hecho desde entonces? _

_-No es algo que me dé gusto decirle a los demás… pero no tengo a donde ir y sobrevivo en la calle._

_-Tiene que ser una broma ¿verdad? Siempre pensé que ibas a ser mejor que esto._

**_Siempre lo pensé..._**

_-Aprecio tu sinceridad, honestamente- Dijo Eris con sarcasmo_

_-Lo siento, pero no puedes estar así. Ha sido una suerte que no te haya pasado nada en todo este tiempo, podrías quedarte conmigo por un tiempo ¿qué dices?_

_-No quiero molestarte, pero gracias._

_-Vamos, cualquier lugar es mejor que la calle- Sonrió el pelinegro._

_-Está bien._


	2. El pasado duele

_No lo podía soportar, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, era un maldito desgraciado que solo se aprovechaba de nosotros. Ni nos quería, nos usaba para ganar dinero fácil. No volveré a verlo jamás._

_-¿A sí que te crees más lista que yo mocosa estúpida? Te daré una lección – Me golpea en la cara._

**Ojalá te mueras.**

_-Ya déjala, te estás pasando – Decía otra voz._

_-Vive bajo mi techo así que me pertenece. No te metas idiota._

_-Es sentido común, ya es en serio déjala en paz._

_-¿Y te tengo que hacer caso? Mientras más golpes tenga, dará más pena ¿no crees?_

_-Tampoco es para que la dejes medio muerta._

_Mis compañeros me miraban, inexpresivos. Me veía como esos animalitos golpeados tratando de defenderse. No muy agradable de ver. A decir verdad, no los culpo por el hecho de no haber reaccionado, tan solo éramos unos niños ¿qué podíamos hacer? El miedo nos hacía a todos callar._

_Yo apenas pude lanzar un pequeño grito cuando un nuevo golpe en la cara y un par de patadas en el estómago me silenciaron._

_-¡Ojalá aprendas tu lección niña estúpida!_

_Salió con su ridículo caminar, junto con su amigo y los demás. Adoraba hacer humillaciones públicas, puto ególatra._

_Yo estaba tirada en piso con un hilo de sangre. Dicen que el humano es un ser de hábitos, pero nadie se acostumbraría a palizas casi diarias. Menos un niño._

_-Y pensar que recibí todo esto por esconder un par de monedas- Suspiré._

_No sentía mi cara y por las patadas, creí que iba a vomitar._

_Chris nos golpeaba por todo y por nada. Buscaba niños en la calle, prometía un techo y comida a cambio de que vayamos a mendigar a la gente y si no traíamos la cantidad que él esperaba o escondíamos algunas monedas (como en mi caso) nos pateaba, tiraba contra la pared junto con algunos insultos y… eso._

_Ah sí, a veces lo acompañaba su perro rastrero Thomas. Un tipo cualquiera estaba con él para sacarle algo de dinero. Al menos tenía un poco de piedad por nosotros, hay que reconocerlo._

_-¿Eris estás bien?_

_-¿Tú qué crees?- Le dije irónicamente._

_-Lo de siempre ¿eh?_

_-Naomi ya me conoces, soy una buscaproblemas- Sonreí para no preocuparle, aunque las heridas me estaban matando._

_-Te ves fatal._

_-Gracias, no lo había notado._

**_ Ahí va la ironía de nuevo._**

_-Voy por el alcohol._

_-Ni creas, el hecho que quieras curarme no significa que yo te voy a dar mi cara de buena gana para que la inundes._

_-Lo hice una vez por accidente, tampoco es para que te traumes – Dijo Naomi con una cara de Terminator._

_Naomi Misora mi única amiga en ese infierno, desde que llegué ahí cuando escapé de la Wammy's House fue la única persona que se preocupó por mí, siempre que Chris me lastimaba, ella venía al momento para curarme. Estaré en deuda por eso, nunca fui apegada emocionalmente pero solamente confié en dos personas toda mi vida: Ella y un viejo amigo que casi ni recuerdo._

_-¡Por Dios! ¡Ya deja de echarme esa cosa encima! Se nota que disfrutas haciéndolo pero disimula._

_-Lo siento – Susurró mi amiga aguantándose la risa._

_-¡Ya para que me vas a matar!_

_-No seas dramática, el alcohol no te mata. Pero la gangrena sí…_

_-Cállate._

_Reímos al mismo tiempo. Eran buenos tiempos, hasta que empezamos a crecer y Chris lo empezó a notar. Especialmente con Naomi, la tocaba, la besaba y quién sabe qué. El punto es que un día me confesó que estaba embarazada, de alguna forma u otra Chris se enteró, la desapareció del mapa y nos hizo ir a Tokio. Todavía la extraño._

_Un día, Chris nos reunió sólo a las chicas y nos dio un discurso._

_-¿Saben? Mis niñas, ustedes han crecido y no mendigarán para siempre. A sí que llevaremos esto a otro nivel: ahora ustedes conocerán a gente adulta que les pagará por algunos favores que harán, es un negocio muy bueno que se hará sólo en la noche y todos saldremos ganando ¿qué piensan?_

_Hubo un silencio total._

_-Pienso que mejor te vas a la mierda._

_Chris se dio vuelta a ver quién había sido la insolente que dijo eso, y pues, era yo._

_-¿En serio? – Chris sonrió._

_-¿Por qué crees que te lo digo?_

_No sé en qué momento me agarró del brazo me encerró con él en un cuarto y empezó a lastimarme. Estaba resignada a recibir los golpes, pero algo me hizo pensarlo mejor. Je, no iba a dejar que me golpee toda la vida y me explote como una cualquiera, no soy así._

_Lo pateé y cayó a la cama, salté sobre él y forcejeamos. Me dio un golpe directo a la nariz. Nunca sentiré algo tan doloroso como eso._

_Se puso encima de mí y me daba golpes en el rostro de izquierda a derecha hasta que empecé a botar sangre. Aparte de ególatra era un puto sádico._

_Le hice una llave con mis piernas, luego subí a su cabeza y le apreté su blando cuello con mis manos. Lo asfixié lenta y dolorosamente, descargué todo mi odio, por los golpes, abusos a mí y a mis compañeros y por Naomi. Cuando dejó de luchar por liberarse, lo comprendí. Tiré a un lado ese cuerpo frío en inmóvil y salí a la sala como si nada._

_Cruzé la puerta, escuché un grito y corrí sin mirar atrás._

_Tenía 15 años, dominar impulsos no era mi fuerte, y no lo es todavía. Matar a Chris había sido mi fantasía por años. Durante 48 meses sobreviví en las calles de Tokio robando y durmiendo donde podía._

_Estaba caminando sola por un callejón cuando dos tipos trataron de violarme, uno me agarraba las manos y el otro trataba de desvestirme. Me tiraron al piso como si fuera basura, al que me agarraba las manos casi le parto la cara con un golpe frontal y al segundo le mordí la lengua cuando me besó, y ya con las manos libres agarré una piedra que impactó directamente a su frente. Me levanté y corrí, justo como aquella vez._

_Llegué a un parque y eché a llorar_


	3. Incómoda situación

El trayecto les dio el tiempo suficiente para ponerse al día con más detalle respecto a lo que habían hecho con sus vidas después de la Wammy's House.

-Tengo que felicitarte por el caso de Los Ángeles, realmente fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-No fue fácil, por poco archivo el caso.

-Pero lo resolviste ¿eh? Eso es lo que importa.

-Aunque no lo hice solo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién te ayudó?

-Una agente del FBI, Naomi Misora.

Eris lo miró fijamente a los ojos, inmóvil. Las imágenes de Naomi llenaban su cabeza.

L para romper el hielo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Te mencioné sobre una amiga ¿verdad? Se llamaba Naomi Misora.

-¿Será posible?

-No…No lo sé, ahora sólo quiero llorar. Dios, no puede ser cierto. Nunca sabré si era mi amiga o no.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No… hay que disculparse…-Dijo con la voz quebrada y entre lágrimas lo abrazó.

El mejor detective del mundo no sabía qué hacer, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien, no así. Antes de pensarlo, sus brazos ya estaban rodeándola.

Estuvieron así durante 10 minutos hasta que Eris se soltó secándose la las lágrimas. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Ahora la que tiene que disculparse soy yo, perdón por mi escena.

-No tienes que hacerlo, está bien. Te desahogabas y eso no es delito.

-¿Por qué haces esto L?- Dijo Eris con los ojos aún llorosos.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esto de encontrarnos en parque, automáticamente me ayudas, ahora me consuelas en mi momento depresivo ¿por qué? Hace años que no hablábamos, yo que tú no me confiaría tan fácilmente.

-Es fácil de responder: Tú fuiste mi única amiga en el orfanato. Esta es mi manera de devolverte todo eso, te la debo.

-Gracias L.

Cuando llegaron a las instalaciones Watari miraba un poco sorprendido a L. Si a él no le gustaba socializar porque según el pelinegro "No tiene objeto" ¿entonces por qué venía acompañado de una simpática pelirroja de casi su misma edad?

-Al fin llegaste Ryuzaki- Dijo una voz.

-Eris, lo olvidaba, te presento a mi compañero de trabajo. Light Yagami.

-Hola- Dijo tímidamente la pelirroja.

Light la miró lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, sólo ella lo notó. Momento totalmente incómodo para ella.

-¿Es tu novia? ¿Desde cúando tienes una?

-Es una vieja amiga que se quedará a vivir conmigo por un tiempo. No nos desviemos ¿Soichiro y los demás?-Preguntó el chico de cabello azabache.

-En el hospital acompañando a Matsuda. Se accidentó bajando las escaleras.

-Ojalá se mejore, los necesitamos a todos. Watari puedes retirarte, pero antes tráeme una taza de café y un pastel por favor. Eris si quieres puedes recostarte en el sofá.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías- Contestó con la pelirroja con alivio y se dejó caer pesadamente.

Al poco rato apareció Light a su lado con una taza de té.

-¿Quieres?

-No, gracias- Dijo ella cortésmente.

Light se acercó más a Eris, con una mano empezó a acariciarle el rostro.

-¿Realmente qué haces aquí?

-No te incumbe, ayudaré con el caso, no quiero ser una inútil.

-Qué linda- Dijo el castaño con un ligero tono de burla.

-No me tomes por imbécil, traéme registros de los asesinatos. Todo lo que encuentres, tú me entiendes, dame 30 minutos o menos.

Cuando Light le pasó los registros Eris no paraba de leerlos una y otra vez con un interés único. El castaño se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar que la estaba mirando desde hacía un buen rato.

Pero no dejó de hacerlo. Hasta que alguien arruinó el momento.

-¡Light! ¡Mi amor! ¿Me extrañaste?- Apareció Misa con su irritante voz y saltó a su regazo.

-Hola Misa, te presento a una nueva compañera. Ella es Eris.

-Hola Eris- Dijo Amane fastidiada

-Ah, hola- Contestó ella sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba concentrada en los papeles y en ningún momento les apartó la vista.

-Cariño ¿esa taza de té es para mí? ¡Gracias! Tú siempre pensando en todo novio mío ¿me traes unos bizcochos?

-Vale, en seguida vuelvo- Dijo Light resignado.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Misa lo rompió.

-Eris, si te acercas a mi Light juro que te arrancaré tus lindos cabellos rojos, los quemaré, te sacaré los ojos y te mataré lentamente ¿entendido?

-Claro, claro- La pelirroja ni se molestó en mirarla.

-Te tendré vigilada, él es mío y de nadie más ojalá que no lo olvides.

-Sí, sí nunca lo olvidaré.

-Ya volví Misa-Dijo Light apareciendo de la nada.

-Gracias amor, me los llevaré a mi habitación. Tengo que hacer mi sueño de belleza. Pero si quieres puedes acompañarme.

-Disculpa Misa estoy ocupado.

-Bueno, pero si quieres sube, te estaré esperando. Adiós.

-Tu novia es un ángel…- Comentó Eris.

-Claro, como así fuera.

-…Con carácter de demonio.

-No es mi novia. Bueno, es complicado.


	4. Y se pone aún peor

La pelirroja no dijo más y se levantó caminando hacia L, mientras dejaba a un Light confundido.

-Ryuzaki necesito que me des toda información acerca de Light Yagami.

-¿Qué planeas?

Al cabo de leer toda la información lanzó un suspiro apenas audible.

**No me digas que**…

-Gracias Ryuzaki.

Volvió a sentarse al sofá junto al castaño repasando todos los documentos por unos momentos más, respiró profundo antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado, tomó coraje y se dirigió a Yagami.

-Light ¿puedes escribir en esta hoja? Lo que sea.

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor- Suplicó la pelirroja.

Luego de que Light escribiera un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, una sensación de miedo total llenó su mente por completo. Quedó tanto tiempo en silencio que el castaño se asustó. Esto no lo confirmaba, tal vez sería una coincidencia.

Como tal vez no.

**Demonios ¿podría ser?**

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No nada-Dijo Eris algo intranquila.

-Ya que vas a ayudar en el caso… ¿qué piensas de Kira?

-Honestamente, concuerdo con sus ideales de un mundo mejor. Pero esta no es la manera.

-Se hace llamar un impartidor de justicia ¿qué opinas de eso? ¿No te parece interesante?

-Lo admito, me gusta su estilo y yo quisiera también un mundo sin basura humana. Pero repito: Esta no es la manera-Dicho esto fue hasta el fondo de la sala y se sentó en un taburete para poder meditar en paz.

L la miraba con aparente indiferencia pero le preocupaba la forma en que ella abandonó la conversación ¿qué habría descubierto? ¿Sus sospechas serían ciertas? ¿Y si Light era Kira? De Eris todo podía esperarse, no por nada era la primera en la línea de sucesión. Superando a A.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle Light acerca de la reacción de Eris, que lo dejó perplejo. Estaba allí en el fondo de la habitación, pensativa, con los ojos perdidos en el vacío.

*FLASHBACK*

-Eris, soy Ryuzaki. Feliz cumpleaños, lamento lo de ayer y quisiera disculparme. Por favor déjame entrar.

Nadie contestaba, ya estaba temiendo lo peor. Volvió a llamar pero… nada. Desesperado abrió la puerta de un golpe. Vio la ventana abierta y una nota sobre la cama.

"Estoy cansada de todo esto, te dije que me iría"

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Decidió ir a preguntar a Light qué diablos ocurrió para quitarse la curiosidad de encima.

-¿Sabes que le pasó?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-No tengo ni la menor idea ¿pero estás seguro que ayudará en la investigación?

-Sin duda, confío en ella totalmente.

-La verdad, arriesgas mucho. Parece más como si la hubieras traído como compañía personal que otra cosa, no parece ser más inteligente que Misa.

-En fin Light, ya que van a ser compañeros deberían ponerse a investigar el caso y dejar la charla-Y el pelinegro se fue.

Cuando su mente recapacitó y se sintió más estable emocionalmente, Eris , para olvidar ese mal rato decidió molestar al atractivo castaño que justamente iba donde estaba ella. Y ya sabía con qué.

-Light…

-¿Sí?- Respondió este.

-¿Eres gay? Vamos, admítelo.

Esa pregunta hizo que Yagami se sonrojara, y no precisamente de vergüenza. Parecía más de ira. Realmente no la vio venir, lo golpeó en el punto débil de todo hombre.

-¿Por qué diablos dices eso?-Respondió algo dolido.

-Porque tienes como novia a una de las mejores modelos del mundo y no le das ni la hora, pero a Ryuzaki no lo dejas de mirar y estás atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Así que llegué a la conclusión de que lo amas y sientes una inmensa atracción física hacia él.

L que estaba concentrado en su taza de café, cuando oyó eso no pudo evitar escupir todo el contenido.

**¿Pero qué coño…?**

-¿Qué se siente amar a un hombre?

-Si fuera gay no haría esto.

Antes de tener la idea en su mente, la atrajo hacia sí y la sostuvo firmemente contra su cuerpo Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. A Light al tenerla de esa manera le daban irresistibles deseos de besarla. Estaba atraído por alguien que apenas acababa de conocer y eso lo asustaba. Quería sentir su aroma, y especialmente… su boca. La estaba deseando toda.

Se estaba volviendo loco por probar esos labios que se veían deliciosos, pero antes que haga realidad sus deseos Eris se acerca a su oído y le susurra:

-La justicia prevalecerá.


End file.
